


I’ll make you then

by rhinkfanfink



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, Choking, Dirty Talk, Gags, Gay Smut, Hard core., Hot, M/M, Pining, Sex, Tying, non constent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinkfanfink/pseuds/rhinkfanfink
Summary: College years. Rhett is tired of wanting Link but he can’t have him. So when Link comes home drunk he talked that as an  opportunity.





	I’ll make you then

Tired. So tired of wanting, needing him. Rhett wanted Link. His slim body. His pink lips. His ocean eyes. Everything. 

“Hey buddy!” Link said as he stumbled into the dorm room. He was obviously drunk  
Rhett grabed Link. With a gasp Link was pushed against the wall. Rhett held him by the wrists above his head. Link resistanted. Rhett didn’t care. He was getting what he needed. 

“Hey! What are you doing, let me go!” Link protested

“This” Rhett kissed Link hashly. He licked the inside of his mouth. When Link didn’t kiss him back he stopped.

“I don’t want this Rhett, I’m sorry.” 

Anger came over Rhett. Link didn’t want him. Fine. I guess he would have to make him. 

“I don’t care” Rhett kissed hima again as Link resisted against him. When Rhett was done his let go. Link weaked stumbled towards the door but Rhett grabed him before he could get away. He threw Link down on the bed. He climbed on top of him. 

“What are you doing” Link asked with a shaky voice. 

“Taking whats mine.” He kissed Links neck. Link punched him in the shoulder. Rhett looked down at him hurt, but angry.

“Fine, if you wouldn’t behave I guess I’ll have to make sure you do.” He reached over to the dresser and pulled out somethings that Link could not see. Suddenly Link’s hand were pulled over his head and handcuffed to the headboard. He open his mouth to scream for help but it was quickly muffled be a ball gag. 

“Perfect” Rhett said. He ripped Link’s shirt open. He looked down at the slim but muscular body below him. He moved his hand up Links side.  
Link whimpered  
Rhett outlined his chest with his tongue. Link writhed under Rhett’s touch.  
Rhett flicked his tongue over Link’s nipple. Link moaned.  
Rhett smirked. 

“You like that baby.” He swirled his tongue around Links nippel and then bit it, hard. Link moaned again and arched his back. 

“You do like that you dirty boy. Let’s just see how much you can handle.”

He pulled Link’s pants and boxers down in one smooth motion. He marveled at the tan body he revealed before himself. He lightly rubbed the tip of Link. Teasing him. He looked back at Link to see him pull against the cuffs in response. 

“How’s that feel.” He traced his finger under Link’s dick. Slightly scratching with his nail. Link moaned softly. Rhett leaned down and took Link in his mouth. He rolled his tongue over Link’s length. Sucked him up. Link attempted to push into his mouth but the chains made him un- able to. Rhett grinning as he stucked Link sloppy. He rose his head away. Link moaned loudly from the lost of Rhett’s warmth. 

“Don’t you get to excited baby.” 

Now he grabed Link and moved his hand up and down. He it was rough and dry, it burned Link. Rhett continued as Link writhed in pain. He reached over again and grabbed baby oil. He drizzled it over Link and worked it around him. He gripped Links shoulder and flipped him over. Rhett pulled his own shirt over his head and threw off his pants.  
He drizzled oil over himself. He he rubbed some on his fingers. He used the pad of his thumb and teased Links hole. He stuck on finger slowly into him. Link moaned. Rhett slowly added another finger and swirled them around widening.  
Link writhed underneath him  
He added the third finger roughly. Rhett looked up to see Link pulling against the cuffs. When Rhett was satisfied with his preparation he removed his fingers.  
He lined up with Link and took a deep breath. He slowly pushed his dick into Link. He heard a muffled scream. 

“I know it hurts baby. But it will feel good soon.”

He moved his hips up and down. Moved deeper and deeper in Link. He gasped at the feeling. This is want he needed. To fuck his best friend. It felt wrong to say it, but it felt right to do it. Link’s tan body at his mercy. Doing what ever he wanted to it. The power. Rhett loved it. 

Link felt sick. He had never felt this way before. So used. He never expected it from the person he trusted the most of anyone. Rhett his best friend for his entire life was grinding into him. He attempted to push against him but it just caused Rhett to go faster. Harder. 

Rhett moaned loudly it the air. 

“I’m going to fuck you till you can’t walk Link. “

He gripped Link by his black hair and pushed him down. He threw his head back. 

“Im....I’m going cum into you baby. Your going to be dripping with my wetness.” 

With one last thrust Rhett came into Link. Link felt the warm liquid fill him. He felt to full. 

Rhett rode out his orgasm. He pulled out of Link. 

Rhett rolled Link over onto his back again and layed down next to him. He looked lovingly at Link’s face. Tears streaming down and eyes red. Rhett leaned in and kiss the tears off his cheek softly. He stroked Link’s chest, twisting his hair. He sighed into his neck and kissed it lazily. 

He stroked Link dick slowly. Link’s eyes rolled back. 

“Feels good?”  
Link moaned again.He arched his back. 

“Good boy” Rhett praised

He rubbed Link until he came. Rhett licked him off as a reward. 

Rhett smiled.


End file.
